<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FurPower | Scrapped Animated TV Show Idea by AmazingElie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078899">FurPower | Scrapped Animated TV Show Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingElie/pseuds/AmazingElie'>AmazingElie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Magical Girls, Miscarriage, Multi, Necromancy, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingElie/pseuds/AmazingElie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as the title says, this was an idea I had for a children's animated tv show, but it ultimately ended up being too mature and I stopped liking it so I scrapped it. I'm working on doing a major overhaul of characters and content and I'm ultimately happier with the new product. all of the characters are loosely based on myself and YouTubers i was watching at the time, which is fairly obvious at times heheh. also I don't really have experience writing scripts instead of novel format so I apologize in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. FurPower pilot (rough draft) (completed) (scrapped)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first attempt at writing a script and hoo boy does it show. you can actually tell when I started running out of ideas lol. it was intended to be like a tv-release movie but idk if I got the vibe across. i based almost every character on a specific youtuber or myself, so props to you if you can point them all out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>We open on a sunglass-clad woman with dainty features and long silver hair topped with a large, but fashionable, sunhat lying on a hot pink plastic pool float, drifting peacefully in a crystal blue pool. She’s wearing a relatively modest bikini top, and for some reason, matching swim trunks. She takes a loud sip from her drink and blissfully sighs.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Isn’t this nice, Eli?” she asks in a surprisingly but not unsettlingly deep voice. It’s feminine, but in the way hot pink is feminine; it’s not too much of a leap for it to be considered masculine.</span></p><p>
  <span>The perspective shifts to show a young man wearing black swim trunks and a rather thick beige tank top splashing his legs in the water from a pool ledge. He has dark purple chin-length hair and ambiguously light eyes. He’s white-passing but has some distinctly Hispanic features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” he says in a suspiciously high voice, though you can tell he likes to think that his voice isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and puts on a dark T-shirt from a nearby patio table with two towels and a neatly folded sundress on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Sil, you’re gonna burn if you stay out there much longer,” he says, shuffling on a pair of orthopedic sandals.</span>
</p><p><span>“Fine,” she says flatly as she goes to get up, but she realizes that she’s in the middle of the pool. “Help,” she pleads.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>The young man reluctantly takes off his shirt and sandals and drags the pool float to the shallow end of the pool.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thankee!” she cheers, climbing up the pool steps, revealing her to be almost a foot taller than the young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, m’lady,” he jokes, tipping an imaginary fedora at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair enters a relatively large house from the back porch where a small orange and white dog enthusiastically greets the man, who scoops it up into his arms. The woman, now wearing the sundress, gives off strong Sharpay Evans vibes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk into the large kitchen where another man with glasses, a neatly trimmed beard, and fluffy dark brown hair with a large blue streak is preparing a meal. The young man sits on a stool and the woman walks over to the fluffy-haired man and gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead as they embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was starting to get worried about you two,” he says in a buttery smooth voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man scoffs, petting the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eliott, don’t forget to take out your contacts!” the older man says, stirring something in a pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will don’t worry Damon,” Eliott replies. “Connie and Evan home yet?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Hmmm, not that I know of. They might have slipped by me though.” Damon says pensively. “Sylvia, I swear, you better not be getting into the ice cream,” he says sternly, whipping around to see her opening up the freezer.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“But I neeeeeed it!” she whines.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” She closes the freezer door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opens and a medium black, brown, and white dog rushes to greet a young, glasses-clad brunet man holding a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey buddy!” he exclaims in an also surprisingly high voice, crouching to pet his dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Eev! Where’s Con?” Eli asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p><span>A young, androgynous blonde in a fashionable goth ensemble storms through the open door, holding several bags and a black purse.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“H-hey Connie,” Evan stutters.</span></p><p>
  <span>“He left me at the grocery store! Again!” Connie shouts accusingly. “I mean, he usually does, but this time he left the basket with me! And I barely had enough money to get the essentials!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got flowers and hair dye,” he offers meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli sighs, “I don’t even know why you keep sending them out together, Deem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t hear you, I’m cooking!” Damon smugly retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evan, Connor, thank you both for getting things for the house. I get that you guys don’t like each other but can you guys at least try to get along? For my sake?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Hey, I’m trying! It’s not my fault I get distracted easily! And it doesn’t help that they don’t wanna get along!”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I know, I know Evan. Connie, would it kill you to be civil?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it would, Eli! I lost track of how many allergies I have years ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not in the mood to be dead-named, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ellie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m going to my room, enjoy the peanuts!” they spit, climbing up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said good day to you sir!” they shout, slamming the door.</span>
</p><p><span>Eliott sits down on a chair, defeated.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“So do you think they actually got peanuts, or?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it, Evan. They’re allergic too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>allergic</span>
  </em>
  <span> allergic or ‘oh no my mouth itches whatever shall I dooo’ allergic’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just put away the damn groceries Evan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alfredo gnocchi anyone?” Damon asks, turning around to see everyone upset. “Not a good time, got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the poor timing, Eli nabs the bowl from Damon’s hands and starts eating the heavenly Italian food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go talk to her,” Sylvia says, getting up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia knocks on a bedroom door, behind which we can hear I'm not okay (I promise) blaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia knocks again, louder. The music cuts off and the door swings open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you-” she angrily starts but her face and tone soften when she realizes Sylvia is at the door. “Come on in,” she says, flopping onto her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her room has a cluttercore goth meets weeb meets gamer meets animated girls’ show vibe. A primarily dark color scheme with manga, DVDs, consoles, games, cards, plushies, and toys littered on most surfaces, and posters, pictures, LEDs, and fairy lights on every wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia sits down beside her. “Hey,” she says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here to lecture me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the opposite actually. How are you doing baby girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliott send you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Came up here with my own two legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, as opposed to coming up with all three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia sighs, “Do you want your ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want my ears?” she says mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want them though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvia hands her a pair of dark grey, mildly canid fuzzy ears on a headband, which she puts on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know I was femme presenting?” Connie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were vehemently opposed to being called Connor and I detected I wasn’t the only female presence.” She pauses “Also we’ve known each other for like five years and we came out around the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But how’d you know I needed the ears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always seem to comfort you and I figured they’d be the most comfy option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As opposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fursuit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come into </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>room and call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> out in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house?” she asks in mock offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> house and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>have fursuits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you guys have them ironically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t! And do you really think Eliott would make one from scratch ironically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable, have a nice day.” they both giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously Con, are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not! I don’t think I’ve never not been okay!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean are ya doin worse than usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah.” she pauses to rest her head on Sylvia’s shoulder. “Ever since Eliott started seeing Evan, I haven’t been okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine having to share Damon with somebody else. God, that must be horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least Damon isn’t the first person you dated and subsequently fell for and had two years of domestic bliss with before being essentially dropped for someone who’s better than you in every possible way and can give your now shared partner so many things that you could never dream of because of several things you can’t control and then the three of you get swept up in a baby craze that forces the three of you to move to LA with your roommate and her boyfriend but the pregnancy fails so you go from hating kids to loving an unborn kid that isn’t even YOURS to being devastated about a kid you thought you didn’t want to never wanting kids again because you don’t want to think about the possibility of going through all that pain again.” he stops and collapses into Sylvia’s arms, sobbing. “It’s been years and that was the first time I’ve talked about that with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay baby boy,” Sylvia whispers, hiding her own tears from him, knowing that he didn’t know that she could probably never have kids on her own, despite how much she and Damon desperately wanted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eli sobs into their gnocchi, Evan’s arm wrapped around their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know why you two can’t get along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damon speaks up, “Maybe because even two years later, Connie is finding it incredibly hard to adjust to sharing the love of their life with someone who gives them an inferiority complex and makes their life unwittingly harder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks, Damon, it’s not like I’m right here and I don’t have an inferiority complex too,” Evan says flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you didn’t have feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliott exploded, “Do ANY of you guys know what it’s like to be caught in the middle of your petty little rivalry? And to have you guys finally start to get along because of the prospect of a unifying baby and then to have it DIE inside of you two months before you were supposed to bring it into this world? You two didn’t even want kids until THREE MONTHS into me INSISTING on having it. NONE OF YOU will EVER know what it’s like to have life inside of you for SEVEN MONTHS and then LOSE IT. You don’t know the dysphoria I went through during all of that either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you had to go through that and this might not be the right time, but let me remind you that Sylvia and I can NEVER have biological children together. At least you get that. Sylvia, your best friend, your favorite person in the world who you would literally Die for, can NEVER experience that. She can’t even get surgeries because it took YOU too long to notice she was starving herself because her dysphoria was so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it is my fault she got to that point, but I was the one who nursed her back to health, putting my life on hold for HER. I have sacrificed more than you could ever dream for her sake! When she was hospitalized, I was the one who helped her raise money for her hospital bills! I nursed her back to health, AGAIN. You’ve known her longer than any of us but you were nowhere to be found during pivotal moments when I was!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is NOT my fault we lost touch after the company we worked for went bankrupt. It is NOT my fault she fell off the face of the eart-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cut to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All five come to in some kind of astral plane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nononono, you’re all supposed to be women! We’ve never been sent men before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Eli asks.</span>
</p><p><span>“Forgive me, I am the last remaining guardian of this realm and the treasure it holds. It has been so long since the last summoning that I forgot my manners. The five of you have been brought here because your world is in grave danger.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“That’s just a well-known fact.” Sylvia says.</span></p><p>
  <span>“In even graver danger. This place exists outside of time as you know it. After you leave here others will arrive and be claimed and exit this realm before you do. Not all of them will have good intent.”</span>
</p><p><span>“And you already know this because it already-” Eli starts.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“-it already happened, but that time has still-” Sil continues.</span></p><p><span>“-has still yet to come.” Evan finishes.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well that was easier for you to wrap your heads around it than almost anybody else. Besides yourselves, of course.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“The real question is what’s making time different in this area!” Eli exclaims.</span>
</p><p><span>“And </span><em><span>how</span></em><span> it’s different,” Connie adds in.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Exactly! Is it some kind of time loop? Is it all of time at once? Time scattered across random moments? Does it have something to do with where you are in this little space-time bubble? Is it a space-time bubble?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“God, I hope it’s a space-time bubble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a little tumor on the universe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a good way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s its own little universe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that begs the question of whether it’s parallel, alternate, or adjacent to our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could also be in a different part of our own universe where the rules aren’t the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that would collapse our entire understanding of the universe in mere moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then again, our understandings of most things are notoriously unreliable, and it’s been done many times before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s a possibility that it could make our understanding of the universe more cohesive than ever before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But would it stand up in practice, and can we be sure that it would fit seamlessly into so many opposing theories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be another dimension or plane of existence. whether it’s in our universe or another is still up for debate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like where your head's at!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we truly are in another dimension or plane of existence or what have you, one must raise the quandary of how we are still able to exist, let alone survive, conditions that we are theoretically not designed for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all the more disturbing to consider the opposite, being that we are designed for these conditions and ill-equipped for the conditions we experience on our alleged home planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which brings evolution into the question, and I am not willing to open that can of worms right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! You five do that every time!” the guardian says, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a time thing!” Eli exclaims triumphantly, as he and the rest of the group realize that they had gotten sidetracked for far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re massive nerds and it’s rare for us to get properly worked up about something actually important like that.” Damon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point I’ve given up on trying to explain to you that theoreticals aren’t that important. And I don’t want to hear any of your arguments of how handling theoreticals helps you build your evaluative and persuasive skills.” Eli starts to speak. “Yes, it is an ‘infinite amount of timelines occurring simultaneously condensed into every moment all at once’ kind of deal; it’s very stressful; your body and brain are not capable of handling it; you won’t literally explode if you try to; it’s because I'm the certain type of being that I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anybody else got any questions? Cuz I’m starting to run out of good ones and I wanna learn as much as possible while we’re here.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Stalling will only postpone the inevitable, making its inevitability far crueller in the end.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Ooh! Somebody write that down, that’s good!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I gotchu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks bby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough. It is time for the ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guardian leads them over to a large platform with five spaces, which seemingly materialize out of thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five each go to a particular space, somehow knowing which one to go to, despite having no memory of being in this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guardian starts on their left-hand side, facing the soon to be heroes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvia! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark bracelet weaves around each of her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis latrans</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eli! Who shall hereby be known as Lydia! The power of the rare </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulpes macrotis mutica </span>
  </em>
  <span>chooses you! </span>
  <span>When the time comes, the spirit of she who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evan! Who shall hereby be known as Eve! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupis familiaris</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damon! Who shall hereby be known as Dana! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus italicus </span>
  </em>
  <span>chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All five, glowing with power, instinctively tap their wrists together twice, the simultaneous “click-click” of their bracelets resounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blinding glare fades revealing each hero in rather drab armor with the respective color schemes of their animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh absolutely not.” Dana shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know right, we can’t save the world looking like this!” Connie bemoans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie, we have bigger fish to fry than fashion! We’re all girls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my world, boys.” Lydia says grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow. I had no idea. Lydia, this is terrible. I have so much more respect for you now.” Eve says somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, this is great!” Sylvia says gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sil, you have an inherent bias towards wanting this. Show of hands, who identifies as a woman?” Sylvia and Connie raise their hands. “Okay, put or keep a hand up if you don’t think this is terrible.” Nobody else raises a hand and Sylvia and Connie keep their hands up. “Bada bing, badaboom, bias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I put my hand down now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously????” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously though, these are pretty impractical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna have to agree with Eve here. Luckily, I made a living off of explaining ‘magical girl’ and other types of children’s cartoons, so this is kinda my area of expertise.” Connie approaches the guardian. “Um, hey, hi, one of the chosen ones from earlier. Do you by chance know if we can change our appearances with these powers or these bracelets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may change your outfits to whatever you want within reasonable bounds, but you can't change your physical appearance, as the appearance it gives you helps protect your identity. That’s why we usually summon female warriors who can trust each other. The five of you can see each others’ true selves only because you were summoned and selected together. Nobody else can peer through the magic unless the warrior reveals themselves of their own volition. Even I, the sole guardian of the magic, have forgotten your names and faces as a security measure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so we can change our outfits to whatever we want but we can’t change the way we look because of magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate how that’s not the most absurd thing I’ve heard all day.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t worry Lyd, gimme some time and I'll accidentally speak gibberish at some point today.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Thanks, Eve.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours have passed but everyone is still in the mysterious realm, wearing the same armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should do that formation thing and clink our bracelets together again but this time we think about what we want to wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a half bad idea, Dana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have to go with dresses or skirts though. These are basically ‘magic girl’ cartoon rules, and I don’t think those rules will let us skate by without doing at least one over the top makeover transformation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point Con. Alright, ladies, let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*magical transformation montage*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia wears a silver holographic off-the-shoulder dress with a heart cutout around her belly button. She has matching knee-high wedge boots with two cutouts each. Her hair grew longer and fluffier and she dons pointy holographic “claws”. She also appears to have grown silvery-white ears at the top of her head and sprouted a similarly colored tail, which her dress easily accommodates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie wears a goth inspired latex outfit with a shorter skirt and taller platform boots. She wears several rings and a black choker. Her pale blonde hair grew down to her waist and she sports shiny black claws. She grew black ears and a black tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia wears a lolita inspired outfit with a medium purple off-shoulder “corset” over a frilly bluish-white ¾ sleeve shirt and a moderately poofy lavender skirt, which matches her lace up platform boots. Her hair grew longer and into a bright lilac color and her claws almost perfectly matched her hair. Her extra fluffy tail and large ears are light purple with silver accents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eve looks like most pastel girls’ dreams with a floofy pastel blue, pink, and yellow knee-length cupcake dress and fuzzy platform boots to match. She has long pastel yellow, pink, and blue hair with brow-length bangs. Her claws have a pastel cloud pattern. Her fluffy tail and floppy ears are pastel pink and blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dana rocks a golden-threaded blue asymmetrical two piece with a long sleeved crop top and a high waisted skirt that leave her waist exposed. The matching above-the-knee heel-less boots have golden zippers and buckles. Her long, dark brown and blue streaked hair is pulled up into a ballerina bun with gold tinsel and her blue claws have golden tips. Her small ears and tail are dark blue with tinges of brown and gold. She is still on the heavier side but it’s integrated as part of her natural beauty as opposed to being something that she should be ashamed of. She practically oozes confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked! It actually worked! Dana! You’re a genius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve said something when I first thought about it, but I couldn’t come up with an outfit until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be so mad at you but your outfit is too cute to be mad over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what do we do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, the longer we stay here, whatever is gonna happen is gonna be worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just ask the Guardian!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh, we were just wondering how to get home, and maybe you could help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*bonk sound effect, accompanied by a black screen*</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is in normal clothes, back in their kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we just get bonk’d by an astral being?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we just got vibe checked out of the astral plane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elie, tearing up, “Those are the two most absurd statements i’ve heard in the past 24 hours. I’m so happy to be home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you i’d say something stupid eventually!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never had a doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys want some soup?” a muffled voice says from the couch.</span>
</p><p><span>Everyone turns around to see a well put together but exceptionally feral young man sitting on their couch, eating soup.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>They all tap their wrists together instinctively and power up.</span></p><p><span>“Oh calm down, I'm one of you.” he taps his wrists together. He transformed into a young woman with a costume vaguely reminiscent of a racoon.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Elie gasps “Oh pog, you’re like a racoon dog.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Nobody ever seems to get that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it’s not like racoons are canids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in our house!?” Connie interupts, cutting off their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself. You can call me Rebecca, and I already know your names and where you live because I’m from the future and stuck in a time loop helping you guys until you get it right.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Until we get </span><em><span>what</span></em> <em><span>exactly</span></em><span> right?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just saving the world.” She slurps her soup. “Also, I’m Lydia’s kid. You always seem to get more upset if i keep that to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> parent?” Connie tenatively asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opening that can of worms </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes well.” She slurps the rest of the soup down and stands up, clapping her hands. “Alright. Let’s get training.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*montage of them summoning their respective weapons and honing their skills with them. “Planetary (go!)” plays.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All five flop onto the couch, in costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work today team! Tomorrow we’ll be picking up everyone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there’s more. There’s always more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*”house of wolves” plays as they pick up Okami (Hokkaidō wolf), Felicia (fennec fox), Olive (Tibetan sand fox), Taylor (swift fox), Kimber (golden jackal), Keisha (African wild dog), and Cheyenne (bush dog). They battle creatures of darkness that turn into innocent creatures along the way. The music fades out as they return to the house*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*”you know what they do to guys like us in prison” plays as a similar storyline to the song plays out, centering on “Donna” (dire wolf) eventually being chosen by her power and returning just before we left our heroes.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*”this is how i disappear” plays as our heroes barely fend off a wave of similar dark creature attacks at the house. They sing “famous last words” to encourage everyone to stay and help them defeat the source of the creatures while others insist on going home. All of the new recruits leave.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*”mama”’ plays as the remaining six heroes confront Donna. All fight valiantly but the original five fall in battle, in the order they were chosen. As Rebecca fights off Donna, “The Only Hope for Me Is You” starts playing. She dies as well, but returns to the astral plane and watches a slightly different series of events happen before being chosen again and leaves before the five do. She trains them, immediately takes them and the recruits to defeat Donna and they succeed, but Donna escapes at the last minute.*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was surprisingly easy!” Lydia says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the 3,340,620th iteration of this timeline. No, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s just enjoy this peace while it lasts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*”Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)” with slightly modified lyrics plays as our heroes walk off and the credits roll.*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i sincerely apologize if you actually read through all that, but if you did, here's who everyone was (loosely!!!) based on (in order of appearance):<br/>Sylvia: Wesley Johnson (Wes_IRL)<br/>Eli(ott)/Lydia: me!!!!<br/>Damon/Dana: Damien Haas<br/>Evan/Eve: Ethan Nestor (CrankGameplays)<br/>Connie: Negative Legend (I have no clue what their actual name is, this just seemed to suit them well)<br/>Beck/Rebecca: Brian David Gilbert<br/>Okami: Mari Takahashi (AtomicMari)<br/>Felicia: Boze (BigBossBoze)<br/>Olive: Olivia Sui<br/>Taylor: Courtney Miller (Co_Mill)<br/>Kimber: Noah Grossman<br/>Keisha: Keith Leak Jr.<br/>Cheyenne: Shayne Topp<br/>Donna and Dmitri: Lasercorn and Jovenshire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FurPower episode 1 (1st draft) (completed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i worked on this after deciding to scrap the pilot. it's kinda like the pilot but I have a better idea as to what I'm doing. also this iteration of the team is the iteration directly after the one we see "win" in the pilot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. backyard pool surrounded by a fence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A silver-haired woman wearing white pool attire lounges on a pink pool float. She takes a sip from a lidded pink cup and sighs relaxedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>Isn’t this nice, Eli?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The view shifts to Eli, a young purple-haired man sitting by the poolside, gently kicking his feet in the water. He’s wearing an oddly thick tank top for some unknown reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulls his legs out of the pool and gets up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>We better head in. Connie and Evan are gonna be home soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. supermarket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan, a young, hyperactive brunet man pops around the store, looking at seemingly random things. He is begrudgingly accompanied by Connie, a young blonde, androgynous goth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(irritated) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look, I’ll take care of the groceries, just go get the dye and flowers and then wait for me at the front. Can you handle that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(nodding) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. supermarket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie stands alone, holding several grocery bags. Evan, and the car, is nowhere to be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(intensely angry) </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is so dead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. a large kitchen with an island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damon, a man with fluffy brown and blue hair and kind, amber eyes prepares a meal. Eli, now wearing slightly off-kilter glasses, walks in and spins on one of the stools in front of the island Damon is cooking on. Sylvia, now wearing a sundress, follows close behind. As Sylvia passes by Eli, their height difference is highlighted; Eli is only shoulder height compared to Sylvia. Sylvia affectionately hugs Damon, revealing her to be slightly taller than him. Damon leans into the hug briefly and returns his attention to the meal on the stove. Evan walks in, holding a single grocery bag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Hey Eev! Where’s Connie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaken to his core) </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie bursts in, seething.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(accusingly points at Evan) </span>
  </em>
  <span>He left me at the grocery store! Again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(meekly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>This is the third time in a row!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(trying to somewhat redeem himself) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I got what you asked me to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>I barely had enough to get the essentials and a ride home!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie is still fussing at Evan as they both put away groceries in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I have no idea why someone keeps insisting on sending them out together, Damon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(in a smug sing-song) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can’t hear you! I’m cooking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>I mean, they have to learn to get along eventually. It’s not like they can fight with each other forever.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I know, but the five of us have been living together for three years, and those two have been fighting over me even longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he looks at the bickering pair glumly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>If only there was something we can do to make them learn to get along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two resounding clacks and a loud boom are accompanied by a blinding flash of light, followed by darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. a dark, starry astral plane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five stand before a large humanoid grumbling and looking through paperwork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Hewwo??? Can we help you??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>No! No! No! This is all wrong! We’re supposed to be sent all-female warriors!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(offended) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I beg your pardon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Yeah! What the heck dude! You just don’t say that kind of thing, let alone to people you just teleported into some kind of shadow realm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Forgive me. It has been too long since I’ve been sent warriors for The Choosening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>The Choosening? I can barely form cohesive-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(gently) </span>
  </em>
  <span>-coherent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>thank you, cohenenent-conherent-coherent! sentences and I can come up with something better than that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>The first chosen one was barely educated, but quite intelligent regardless. I do request that you treat The Fallen with some respect, my boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(softly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Fallen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian sweeps his arm, generating hundreds of thousands of constellations of female warriors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>The Fallen are the now, erm, deceased Chosen Ones that came before you. And after you. And you too, I suppose. This place works differently you see. Technically speaking, The Fallen are all the Chosen Ones that are, that were, and will ever be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(concernedly patting their body) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does that mean we’re dead!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Yes, no, and not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Well which one is it!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You, as you stand before me, are alive, but as all mortals do, you will eventually die, I suppose. Or rather, you would, if you were any other five people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>What the hell does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>I would not be the best to explain it, but the short of it is that you five, along with myself and three others, are bound to this timestream, forced to repeat it until you triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>So we’re reincarnated each time we’re killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Not reincarnated, just returned to the same time on the same day. This day at three o’clock in the afternoon, to be exact. Luckily, you five have absolutely no recollection of the iterations that came before the one you’re currently in!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>How on Earth is that a good thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You should be happy! That last one was particularly brutal, but you made it pretty far! The furthest you’ve made it to date!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>And how far was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Oh, fifty, give or take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Fifty what? Years? Months? Weeks? Days!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Fifty hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five are scattered around, in various states of distress. Several moan things to the effect of “we’re doomed”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Oh pull it together! You’re the mopiest group yet! The fact of the matter is that you must succeed, and will succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>But how!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You troublemakers got me sidetracked before I could even give you what you need to triumph! Follow me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian leads them to a circular structure with some sort of altar. Five slightly raised platforms appear in a semicircle around it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Go on now, get in your places, you’ll know which one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia steps onto the leftmost platform. Connie, Elie, Evan, and Damon do the same, one after the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Sylvia! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A glowing black braided bracelet weaves around each of her wrists. A light glows within her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves on to face Connie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Connie! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis latrans</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves to Eli.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Eli! Who shall hereby be known as Lydia! The power of the rare </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulpes macrotis mutica</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirit of she who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves on to Evan.</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> Evan! Who shall hereby be known as Eve! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupis familiaris</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian walks to Damon slowly and faces him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> Damon! Who shall hereby be known as Dana! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus italicus</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian steps back and faces the heroes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> As the Guardian of the Powers of Canidae, I hereby relinquish control of the spirits connected to the powers of the Chosen Ones, in the hope that they may help their Chosen Ones defend the reality they come from. I also relinquish control of said powers of the Chosen Ones to the Chosen Ones for the betterment of the world they inhabit. With these words spoken, you may now activate your powers and return to your world. Good luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five, glowing with power, tap their wrists together twice in unison. A familiar “clank-clank-boom” resounds and the world glows with an overwhelming brightness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END OF EPISODE ONE, TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE TWO.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FurPower episode 2 (1st draft)  (completed) (combined w/ ep 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a continuation of episode one. i later decided to merge the two episodes into one episode, which ill be publishing next. also this one hits fuckin hard so if you're sensitive about animal death, this ain't for you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Clank Clank Boom” (the title sequence) picks up perfectly with the end of the last episode, showing their transformation sequence. Sylvia becomes Sylvia, the Silver Wolf; Connie becomes Connie, the Black Coyote; Eli becomes Lydia, the Lavender Fox; Evan becomes Eve, the Pastel Dog; and Damon becomes Dana, the Blue Wolf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. the front entryway of the house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five are in their “powered up” anthropomorphic forms. They look at each other and themselves in awe, then power down into the clothes they were wearing before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>You guys want some soup?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five whip around to see Beck, a well put together but exceedingly feral brunet young man lounging on the couch. Connie goes to power up, but Eli stops them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Don’t worry, I’m one of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He jangles his bracelets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>The Guardian already told you the gist of it, I gather?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>The past few times we’ve been getting further and further, so we just need to lay low and let them come to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Who is “they”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck finishes his soup and dramatically rolls off the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>“They” are Donna and Dmitri, or rather their underlings, since they know not to get too close. Most of the time their minions take care of you, but the past few thousand times we take care of them. Mostly. I think they’re starting to learn that everything reboots when the six of us are defeated. They can’t let us defeat them, because it’d break the cycle. But they also can’t let us die, because everything starts over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>Forgive me for the morbidity, but why don’t they just kill one or a few of us and leave the rest of us alive?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Damon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck shakes his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>They’ve tried every possible combination of not killing all of us. But… our life forces are somehow linked. One way or another, if one of us dies, we all die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>So we’re at a stalemate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Yeah. And we can’t even go after them or gather a team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Have we had a team before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Several. They don’t work out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>Maybe it’s because we’re going about it all wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>How do you usually assemble the teams?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>As quickly as possible, because we don’t have much time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>Well that’s your problem! A good team takes time to form! And the bigger the team, the longer it takes! We’ve lived together for three years and Connie and I still constantly butt heads! If we lay low and learn to work together as a cohesive unit, we can recruit people over time and be more powerful than anyone could ever dream.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beck pensively smirks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>And all this time I thought you were the dumb one. I’ve never once thought about it like that.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Maybe it’s because we never properly worked as a team before. I think it might be time for me to let go of my petty vendetta and start taking you seriously, Evan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie gently places their hand on Evan’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(tearing up)</span>
  </em>
  <span> You mean it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Yeah. Friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan pulls Connie into a hug, which they quickly ease into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly crying) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>As much as I hate to break up a tender moment that’s actually never happened before, we have company. I can’t tell you too much beforehand, but you can’t save them. You have to kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>Kill what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck gestures to the front yard, which is filled with inky creatures of darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(as casually as possible) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(as sarcastically as possible) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, sure, yeah, great! Let’s just casually defeat a legion of monsters that came from thin air!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>That’s the spirit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Come on, Sappy Gilmore, we got butts to kick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All six power up, but only Rebecca, the Black Raccoon Dog (formerly known as Beck) wields a weapon (throwing knives).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <span>Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can have weapons!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>REBECCA: </b>
  <span>Yup, just rub your bracelets together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia, the Silver Wolf, summons a large gunblade. Connie, the Black Coyote summons a spear. Lydia, the Lavender Fox summons two swords. Eve, the Pastel Dog summons a mace. Dana, the Blue Wolf, summons a double-bladed axe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA:</b>
  <span> Ready girls?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA, CONNIE, EVE, DANA, REBECCA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(in unison) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ready!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They quickly take down the creatures and retreat to the front porch. They regain their breath, not knowing the damage they have dealt until Lydia surveys the battlefield formerly known as their front yard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaken) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Um, guys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <span>l-l-look at the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVE: </b>
  <span>Okay there can’t be more of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana also studies the battlefield, instantly powering down and sobbing when she realizes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(sobbing) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just look!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia, Connie, and Eve survey the carnage. Sylvia powers down and crumples, sobbing next to Damon. Connie and Eve power down simultaneously. Connie vomits and sobs slightly off-screen and Evan comforts them. Lydia leans on the porch, glaring at Beck, who’s leaning in the doorway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(coldly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Of course I knew. I didn’t tell you because whenever I do, you guys refuse to fight and then die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(tearfully) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does this mean that that could happen to one of our own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>No. The magic only works on the dead. And the innocent dead at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(through angry tears) </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s worse! I could live with myself if I didn’t know they were innocent!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK:</b>
  <span> They’re animals! Of course they’re innocent! “The innocent dead” means non-human animals! I thought the fact that we weren’t fighting dead people would comfort you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaking and gulping for air) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some people deserve to die. No animal deserves to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(sobbing) </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if we gave them a proper burial? All of them? Since we’re taking our time this time ‘round?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Not a bad idea.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All six tearfully observe their backyard, now covered in tiny graves and gravestones. Beck stands off to the side, quickly checking a stopwatch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>You guys do know that this means we can pretty much never use our backyard for anything, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END OF EPISODE TWO.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FurPower episode 1 (2nd draft) (completed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is basically just the previous two chapters merged together, so the same warnings apply.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. backyard pool surrounded by a fence. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A silver-haired woman wearing white pool attire lounges on a pink pool float. She takes a sip from a lidded pink cup and sighs relaxedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>Isn’t this nice, Eli?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The view shifts to Eli, a young purple-haired man sitting by the poolside, gently kicking his feet in the water. He’s wearing an oddly thick tank top for some unknown reason.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulls his legs out of the pool and gets up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>We better head in. Connie and Evan are gonna be home soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. supermarket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan, a young, hyperactive brunet man pops around the store, looking at seemingly random things. He is begrudgingly accompanied by Connie, a young blonde, androgynous goth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(irritated) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Look, I’ll take care of the groceries, just go get the dye and flowers and then wait for me at the front. Can you handle that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(nodding) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. supermarket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie stands alone, holding several grocery bags. Evan, and the car, is nowhere to be seen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(intensely angry) </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is so dead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. a large kitchen with an island.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damon, a man with fluffy brown and blue hair and kind amber eyes prepares a meal. Eli, now wearing slightly off-kilter glasses, walks in and spins on one of the stools in front of the island Damon is cooking on. Sylvia, now wearing a sundress, follows close behind. As Sylvia passes by Eli, their height difference is highlighted; Eli is only shoulder height compared to Sylvia. Sylvia affectionately hugs Damon, revealing her to be slightly taller than him. Damon leans into the hug briefly and returns his attention to the meal on the stove. Evan walks in, holding a single grocery bag.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Hey Eev! Where’s Connie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaken to his core) </span>
  </em>
  <span>oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie bursts in, seething.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(accusingly points at Evan) </span>
  </em>
  <span>He left me at the grocery store! Again!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(meekly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>This is the third time in a row!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(trying to somewhat redeem himself) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I got what you asked me to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>I barely had enough to get the essentials and a ride home!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie is still fussing at Evan as they both put away groceries in the background.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I have no idea why someone keeps insisting on sending them out together, Damon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(in a smug sing-song) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can’t hear you! I’m cooking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>I mean, they have to learn to get along eventually. It’s not like they can fight with each other forever.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>I know, but the five of us have been living together for three years, and those two have been fighting over me even longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he looks at the bickering pair glumly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>If only there was something we can do to make them learn to get along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two resounding clacks and a loud boom are accompanied by a blinding flash of light, followed by darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ext. a dark, starry astral plane.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five stand before a large humanoid grumbling and looking through paperwork.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Hewwo??? Can we help you??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>No! No! No! This is all wrong! We’re supposed to be sent all-female warriors!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(offended) </span>
  </em>
  <span>I beg your pardon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Yeah! What the heck dude! You just don’t say that kind of thing, let alone to people you just teleported into some kind of shadow realm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Forgive me. It has been too long since I’ve been sent warriors for The Choosening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>The Choosening? I can barely form cohesive-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(gently) </span>
  </em>
  <span>-coherent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>thank you, cohenenent-conherent-coherent! sentences and I can come up with something better than that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>The first chosen one was barely educated, but quite intelligent regardless. I do request that you treat The Fallen with some respect, my boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(softly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Fallen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian sweeps his arm, generating hundreds of thousands of constellations of female warriors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>The Fallen are the now, erm, deceased Chosen Ones that came before you. And after you. And you too, I suppose. This place works differently you see. Technically speaking, The Fallen are all the Chosen Ones that are, that were, and will ever be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(concernedly patting their body) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does that mean we’re dead!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Yes, no, and not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Well which one is it!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You, as you stand before me, are alive, but as all mortals do, you will eventually die, I suppose. Or rather, you would, if you were any other five people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>What the hell does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>I would not be the best to explain it, but the short of it is that you five, along with myself and three others, are bound to this timestream, forced to repeat it until you triumph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>So we’re reincarnated each time we’re killed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Not reincarnated, just returned to the same time on the same day. This day at three o’clock in the afternoon, to be exact. Luckily, you five have absolutely no recollection of the iterations that came before the one you’re currently in!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>How on Earth is that a good thing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You should be happy! That last one was particularly brutal, but you made it pretty far! The furthest you’ve made it to date!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>And how far was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Oh, fifty, give or take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Fifty what? Years? Months? Weeks? Days!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Fifty hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five are scattered around, in various states of distress. Several moan things to the effect of “we’re doomed”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Oh pull it together! You’re the mopiest group yet! The fact of the matter is that you must succeed, and will succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>But how!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>You troublemakers got me sidetracked before I could even give you what you need to triumph! Follow me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian leads them to a circular structure with some sort of altar. Five slightly raised platforms appear in a semicircle around it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Go on now, get in your places, you’ll know which one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia steps onto the leftmost platform. Connie, Elie, Evan, and Damon do the same, one after the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Sylvia! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A glowing black braided bracelet weaves around each of her wrists. A light glows within her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves on to face Connie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Connie! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis latrans</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves to Eli.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN: </b>
  <span>Eli! Who shall hereby be known as Lydia! The power of the rare </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulpes macrotis mutica</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirit of she who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian moves on to Evan.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> Evan! Who shall hereby be known as Eve! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupis familiaris</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian walks to Damon slowly and faces him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> Damon! Who shall hereby be known as Dana! The power of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Canis lupus italicus</span>
  </em>
  <span> chooses you! When the time comes, the spirits of those who came before you will communicate with you via the bracelets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Guardian steps back and faces the heroes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GUARDIAN:</b>
  <span> As the Guardian of the Powers of Canidae, I hereby relinquish control of the spirits connected to the powers of the Chosen Ones, in the hope that they may help their Chosen Ones defend the reality they come from. I also relinquish control of said powers of the Chosen Ones to the Chosen Ones for the betterment of the world they inhabit. With these words spoken, you may now activate your powers and return to your world. Good luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five, glowing with power, tap their wrists together twice in unison. A familiar “clank-clank-boom” resounds and the world glows with an overwhelming brightness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia becomes Sylvia, the Silver Wolf; Connie becomes Connie, the Black Coyote; Eli becomes Lydia, the Lavender Fox; Evan becomes Eve, the Pastel Dog; and Damon becomes Dana, the Blue Wolf.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. the front entryway of the house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five are in their “powered up” anthropomorphic forms. They look at each other and themselves in awe, then power down into the clothes they were wearing before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>You guys want some soup?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All five whip around to see Beck, a well put together but exceedingly feral brunet young man lounging on the couch. Connie goes to power up, but Eli stops them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Don’t worry, I’m one of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He jangles his bracelets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>The Guardian already told you the gist of it, I gather?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>The past few times we’ve been getting further and further, so we just need to lay low and let them come to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Who is “they”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck finishes his soup and dramatically rolls off the couch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>“They” are Donna and Dawn, or rather their underlings, since they know not to get too close. Most of the time their minions take care of you, but the past few thousand times we take care of them. Mostly. I think they’re starting to learn that everything reboots when the six of us are defeated. They can’t let us defeat them, because it’d break the cycle. But they also can’t let us die, because everything starts over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>Forgive me for the morbidity, but why don’t they just kill one or a few of us and leave the rest of us alive?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Damon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck shakes his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>They’ve tried every possible combination of not killing all of us. But… our life forces are somehow linked. One way or another, if one of us dies, we all die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>So we’re at a stalemate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Yeah. And we can’t even go after them or gather a team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Have we had a team before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Several. They don’t work out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>Maybe it’s because we’re going about it all wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>What do you mean?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>How do you usually assemble the teams?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>As quickly as possible, because we don’t have much time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <span>Well that’s your problem! A good team takes time to form! And the bigger the team, the longer it takes! We’ve lived together for three years and Connie and I still constantly butt heads! If we lay low and learn to work together as a cohesive unit, we can recruit people over time and be more powerful than anyone could ever dream.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck pensively smirks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>And all this time I thought you were the dumb one. I’ve never once thought about it like that.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Maybe it’s because we never properly worked as a team before. I think it might be time for me to let go of my petty vendetta and start taking you seriously, Evan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie gently places their hand on Evan’s shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(tearing up)</span>
  </em>
  <span> You mean it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Yeah. Friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evan pulls Connie into a hug, which they quickly ease into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(slightly crying) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>As much as I hate to break up a tender moment that’s actually never happened before, we have company. I can’t tell you too much beforehand, but you can’t save them. You have to kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>Kill what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beck gestures to the front yard, which is filled with inky creatures of darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(as casually as possible) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(as sarcastically as possible) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, sure, yeah, great! Let’s just casually defeat a legion of monsters that came from thin air!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>That’s the spirit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Come on, Sappy Gilmore, we got butts to kick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All six power up, but only Rebecca, the Black Raccoon Dog (formerly known as Beck) wields a weapon (throwing knives).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <span>Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can have weapons!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>REBECCA: </b>
  <span>Yup, just rub your bracelets together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia, the Silver Wolf, summons a large gunblade. Connie, the Black Coyote summons a spear. Lydia, the Lavender Fox summons two swords. Eve, the Pastel Dog summons a mace. Dana, the Blue Wolf, summons a double-bladed axe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA:</b>
  <span> Ready girls?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA, CONNIE, EVE, DANA, REBECCA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(in unison) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ready!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They quickly take down the creatures and retreat to the front porch. They regain their breath, not knowing the damage they have dealt until Lydia surveys the battlefield formerly known as their front yard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaken) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Um, guys?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <span>l-l-look at the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVE: </b>
  <span>Okay there can’t be more of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dana also studies the battlefield, instantly powering down and sobbing when she realizes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(sobbing) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just look!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sylvia, Connie, and Eve survey the carnage. Sylvia powers down and crumples, sobbing next to Damon. Connie and Eve power down simultaneously. Connie vomits and sobs slightly off-screen and Evan comforts them. Lydia leans on the porch, glaring at Beck, who’s leaning in the doorway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(coldly) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>Of course I knew. I didn’t tell you because whenever I do, you guys refuse to fight and then die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LYDIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(tearfully) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Does this mean that that could happen to one of our own?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK: </b>
  <span>No. The magic only works on the dead. And the innocent dead at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>SYLVIA: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(through angry tears) </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s worse! I could live with myself if I didn’t know they were innocent!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BECK:</b>
  <span> They’re animals! Of course they’re innocent! “The innocent dead” means non-human animals! I thought the fact that we weren’t fighting dead people would comfort you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(shaking and gulping for air) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some people deserve to die. No animal deserves to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>EVAN: </b>
  <em>
    <span>(sobbing) </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if we gave them a proper burial? All of them? Since we’re taking our time this time ‘round?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CONNIE: </b>
  <span>Not a bad idea.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All six tearfully observe their backyard, now covered in tiny graves and gravestones. Beck stands off to the side, quickly checking a stopwatch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>You guys do know that this means we can pretty much never use our backyard for anything, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>END OF EPISODE ONE.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FurPower Episode 2 (draft 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is the new episode two, old episode three, that I started working on after the others. this is, unfortunately, the last bit I worked on before scrapping everything to make a newer, better series. this also means that this is incomplete and I cannot for the life of me remember how the story was supposed to go from there. i had a few other ideas for the series that ill never use, but ill put those in the end notes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Int. dimly lit bedroom.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Eli fumbles for his glasses and glances at a digital clock that displays the time, 5:37 am. He groans and windmills his legs out of bed, being careful not to disturb Evan, who is still sleeping. He grabs his retainer case and reusable waterbottle and opens the bedroom door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Int. upstairs hallway/stairwell</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The brightness of the hallway shows that his glasses are poorly repaired and are very crooked. His pajamas are oddly feminine and his chest sticks out more than usual. Eli shuffles to the stairs, obviously in great pain. He gently tosses his retainer case and water bottle to the halfway point of the stairs. Eli sits down on the top step and slowly scoots down the steps one at a time before reaching the halfway point. There he repeats the process again and painfully stands up and grabs his things when he reaches the bottom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Int. dining room/kitchen</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Damon is sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. He looks up as Eli sits down with his stuff. Eli discreetly pops his retainer out of his mouth and takes a big sip of his water.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>You okay buddy?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>Everingthing hurts. Oh god why. Why does it hurt so bad? Augh!</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eli rests his head in his hands. Damon gently pats him on the head and gets him a bowl of cereal. Beck scurries in, hair unkempt, but wearing fresh metallic gold nail polish and a pressed floral dress shirt tucked into navy slacks, with a matching suit jacket draped over his arm. He runs his fingers through his hair and grabs an orange, biting straight into it. Eli and Damon look at him in horror.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>BECK:</b>
  <span> (chewing) What? Limited time people! Fate of world at stake, no time for peeling fruit!</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>(eying the bowl of citrus on the table) He has a good point.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damon grabs the bowl of fruit and puts it on the counter.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>He grabs a couple plums from the fridge and hands them to Eli.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>(accusingly) We do not need more chaos in this household.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ELI: </b>
  <span>(smugly) And how many cold brews have you had today?</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>DAMON: </b>
  <span>None. I had regular coffee.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted to do an episode seeing where everyone would be in their lives if they had never met each other before going through The Choosening and that's lowkey the basis of the new version of the show. there's more to it than that obviously, but needless to say things are a LOT different.<br/>i also considered just dumping the viewer (or in this format, reader) into a world where they're already an established team and not given much backstory for how or why they got their powers. it wouldn't really work for this set of characters and their conflict, but I'm beginning to think that it would work better for the new set of characters and I could just give the backstory later on.<br/>i had a conceptual episode prepared, wherein one of the pets had died in the night, they wake up and defeat an insanely powerful monster, but they can't figure out how it got in or why it was so powerful until they realize it was one of the pets, and the owner of the pet becomes inconsolable, then vengeful towards Donna and Dmitri. it just seemed like a really good way to permanently change one of the characters' motivations and make the overall conflict more interesting and personal, and make the antagonists all the more despicable.<br/>an idea early on was to make Beck a double agent, ultimately helping to usurp the heroes but it was scrapped once I added the time loop element.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i started writing this show so that kids could see some much needed queer, neurodiverse, and disability representation. i knew it definitely wasn't diverse enough skin-tone-wise, but I felt it would be better to have white ppl portray white ppl, and this project was overall a step in the right direction. i intended to have everyone voiced by the people they were based on, but I definitely don't want the queerness of my characters reflected back onto the people they were based on.<br/>in case anyone was wondering, here's everyone's breakdown (all use she/her when powered up):<br/>Sylvia: she/her, transfeminine, bi, has ADHD and depression, in relationship with Damon, best friends with Eli, like a sister to Connie<br/>Eli/Lydia: he/him, they/them; transmasculine nonbinary; pansexual/demisexual/polyamorous; has ADD, anxiety, depression, rheumatoid arthritis, chronic eczema (due to arthritis), implied PTSD; in a polyam relationship with Evan and Connie; BFFs with Sylvia; technically Beck's future biological parent, unknown if bio mom or bio dad<br/>Damon/Dana: he/him, bi, has OCD and anxiety, in a relationship with Sylvia, like a brother to Eli<br/>Evan/Eve: he/him; non-specified, but not straight, polyamorous; has ADHD and dyslexia; in a relationship with Eli; frenemies with Connie<br/>Connie: they/them, she/her; transfeminine nonbinary; non-specified, but not straight romantic orientation, asexual; unofficial, but implied (all) PTSD, anxiety, depression, nonspecific anger issues; in a relationship with Eli; frenemies with Evan<br/>Beck/Rebecca: any pronouns; unspecified gender identity, not cis; non-specified, but not straight; severe PTSD, anxiety, and depression; technically Eli's future biological child, exact relation unknown</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>